The Creation
Summary Long ago, about millions of years ago, something came down to our earth. A beast capable of causing planetary chaos around the globe. It had no name, but one thing was for sure. It had to go. They sealed it off for a million years, and it reawakened on 2029. Years passed by and it was changing. Evolving into something else entirely. It was dubbed The Creation out of spite for the aliens who sent it. Appearance As in the picture. Personality The intentions are unknown. It seems to want to end the world as we know it, cause chaos. It likes to lurk in the shadows, taking whatever it can. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: The Creation Origin: Five Deadly Nights Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Thing, beast, killer Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: Space Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: Food Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Yellow Hair Color: None Hobbies: None Values: Power, food, survival Martial Status: None Status: Dead Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: The Outer Ones Themes: The Creation's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High, possibly Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 6 and 7), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit shadows and even kill them, can kill ghosts, was able to eat somebody’s soul), Adaptation (Can adapt to intense weaponry), Corrosion Inducement, Possession (Can take one over by infecting the mind and replacing its thought process with itself), Minor Resistance to deadly diseases (Can't be affected by stuff such as cancer), Power Mimicry and Power Absorption, Death Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 3) with Aura, Matter Absorption (Via Claw of Death), Radiation Manipulation (Can absorb radiation to a limit to boost his power.), Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot lightning from his mouth and eyes), Reactive Power Level (Adapted to the darkness and was able to see in it overtime. Can get stronger overtime by fighting more and more) Attack Potency: Unknown (We haven't seen much of him) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Durability: At least Large Planet Level (No-selled the destruction of Jupiter point-blank to the face and was only mad), Solar System Level with enough adapting (Survived being in the center of a black hole that atomically absorbed the rest of the solar system) Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High. Understands how humankind works as a species. Weaknesses: Exposure to too much acid or radiation will cause it to start and rot. Feats: *Took the destruction of Jupiter Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aura: His passive aura makes it so that nobody can try to comprehend his form. Anybody who sees his actual form will slip into insanity in a few seconds before the eyes and brain are destroyed. Claw of Death: His hand will turn into a giant spike-like thing. Whatever is struck will be absorbed or destroyed sub-atomically. Regeneration: Can heal from even his entire body being destroyed atomically. Possession: Infects one’s mind by going inside the head and taking over the head by spreading inside. Works on the undead. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Abominations Category:Unknown Tier Category:Superhuman Species Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Adaptation Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users